


Alright?

by Quinns_Safe_Space



Category: Twilight
Genre: Anxious Edward, Cuddles, F/M, First Book, Fluffy, Hugs, I love all you bitches, sfw, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinns_Safe_Space/pseuds/Quinns_Safe_Space
Summary: Edward noticed you haven’t been doing well and y’all cuddle n shit
Relationships: Reader x Edward Cullen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Alright?

**Author's Note:**

> TW (mention of not eating but no eating disorders or related topics are mentioned)
> 
> v fluffy

We’d just gotten back from the beach and I was exhausted. I hadn’t been in the water ages and I’d spent most of the visit swimming against the current. Which wasn’t easy.

I got home and ran towards the bathroom so I could wash the salt from my skin, but as soon as I stepped on the cold marble floor I started falling. Edward was there in milliseconds to catch me.

He stayed, holding me against gravity until I spoke, “Thank- you.” 

“No worries y/n, I’m just glad I was able to get to you in time. Who knows what would’ve happened if you’d hit your head on that marble, you could’ve passed out. It’s dangerous for you to be alone like this.” He said.

“You’ll always catch me.” I said with a smirk.

“Always, but promise you’ll be more careful next time?” He still had a worried expression.

“Promise.” 

“Good. Are you alright? Can you stand?” He was still stabilizing me by the shoulders.

“I didn’t fall, you know.” I said in defense. The thought of walking made me light headed.

“You’re obviously not stable y/n. Why is that? What happened?” He tucked my hair behind my ear and caressed the side of my face.

“I don’t know…” He must be disappointed.

“Y/n I don’t remember seeing you eat today. Could that be it?” I felt bad that Edward had to worry over me like this. 

“Maybe…” Was he going to yell at me? The room was spinning.

“Y/n did you eat today?!” His tone was becoming harsh.

“No.” I felt so weak. My body started swaying and my eyes went dark.

When I awoke I was lying in Edward’s bed. I recognized the red silk sheets. 

Edward was reading a magazine and lying next to me. He removed his glasses and set the magazine down once he noticed I was conscious. 

“Y/n, why didn’t you tell me?” He whispered as his fingers combed my hair. “You haven’t been well for weeks, I’m so sorry it took me so long to notice.”

“I’m sick?”

“Yes. You’ve lost about 20 pounds this month. Alone. It’s no wonder you can barely stand.”

“Oh, is losing weight a bad thing?”

“Yes. Especially so dramatically. Humans aren’t meant to gain or lose so much weight in such little amounts of time. It’s really unhealthy, and can have dangerous side effects. For example, fainting.”

“Did I faint?”

“Mhhm. You fainted. Why haven’t you been eating, y/n?” 

“I’m not sure.”

“You’re perfect, you know? We should get you checked out Incase you have an underlying health condition. Okay? You’re fucking beautiful y/n. No matter what.”

I cuddled onto his chest and buried my head in his hair. I could hear him crying.

“You alright?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’m sorry for crying y/n. I got so scared. I’ll bring you to the doctor on Monday, but right now we should both rest.” He hugged me closer to him and kissed my head. 

“I love you y/n. I just want you to be safe.”

“I love you too, Edward.”

We feel asleep, tangled in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed this！lmao I wrote it in between classes and it’s my first twilight fic so don’t be too harsh. Ily all. Lmk if you want a continuation of this fic? Though my original idea is just a one shot :P


End file.
